As software technology has evolved, new programming languages and increased programming language functionality has been provided. The resulting software developed using this evolving software technology has become more complex. The ability to manage the quality of software applications (including design quality and architecture quality) is becoming increasingly more difficult as a direct result of the increasingly complex software. In an effort to manage the quality of software applications, several software development tools and approaches are now available to aid software developers in managing software application quality. The following is a summary of some of the types of quality management tools currently available.
One common type of quality management tool is used to analyze the source code of the software application to identify errors (or potential errors) in the source code. This type of quality management tool typically includes functionality to parse the source code written in a specific programming language (e.g., Java™, C++, etc.) to determine whether the source code satisfies one or more coding rules (i.e., rules that define how source code in the particular language should be written). Some quality management tools of the aforementioned type have been augmented to also identify various coding constructs that may result in security or reliability issues. While the aforementioned type of quality management tools corrects coding errors, it does not provide the software developer with any functionality to verify the quality of the architecture of software application.
Other quality management tools of the aforementioned type have been augmented to verify that patterns have been properly implemented. Specifically, some quality management tools of the aforementioned type have been augmented to allow the software developer to indicate, in the source code, the type of pattern the developer is using. Then the quality management tool verifies, during compile time, that the pattern was used/implemented correctly.
In another implementation of the aforementioned type of quality management tools, the source code of the software is parsed and the components (e.g., classes, interfaces, etc.) extracted from the parsing are subsequently combined in a relational graph (i.e., a graph linking all (or sub-sets) of the components). In a subsequent step, the software developer generates an architectural design, and then compares the architectural design to the relational graph to determine whether the software application conforms to the architectural pattern. While the aforementioned type of quality management tool enables the software developer to view the relationships present in the software application, it does not provide the software developer with any functionality to conduct independent analysis on the extracted components.
Another common type of quality management tool includes functionality to extract facts (i.e., relationships between components (classes, interfaces, etc.) in the software) and subsequently displays the extracted facts to the software developer. While the aforementioned type of quality management tool enables the software developer to view the relationships present in the software application, it does not provide the developer with any functionality to independently query the facts or any functionality to extract information other than facts from the software application.
Another common type of quality management tool includes functionality to extract and display various statistics (e.g., number of lines of code, new artifacts added, software packages present, etc.) of the software application to the software developer. While the aforementioned type of quality management tool enables the software developer to view the current state of the software application, it does not provide the developer with any functionality to verify the quality of the architecture of the software application.